Never Let Me Go
by Unoriginality
Summary: Edward thinks his brother is beautiful.  Elricest warnings.


_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._"

-Nickelback; "Far Away"

His brother was beautiful.

Low lighting only accentuated that fact, the shadows playing across his face and his eyes bright against the darkness. He was the glowing embers of a fire, warmer than the bright flames, subtle and quiet, peaceful and so easy to get lost in.

Edward could've stood there and looked at him forever.

Alphonse's eyes were closed, a small smile on his face as he sat in the chair by the window of their apartment, listening to the music from the midsummer festivities a few blocks away that were going on long into the night. The lights in the room were off, leaving everything cast in pale blue and gold from the full moon and street lights outside.

Edward didn't move into the room, hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame as he watched Alphonse, listening to him hum along with the music quietly. Alphonse didn't have a particularly spectacular singing voice, but Edward didn't really care. The sound of it reminded him of home, of listening to their mother hum while she worked, and Alphonse trying to follow her tune without ever knowing what she was humming as he helped.

"It's like listening to Dad's old phonograph when we went to bed, isn't it, Brother?"

Edward jumped, startled when he realized Alphonse had spoken. The younger Elric slowly opened his eyes and looked over at him, his smile widening a bit. Edward felt his gravity reverse with that smile, that smile that he'd ached and yearned for for seven long years, and he was falling, headed straight for the sun.

His expression softened. "Yeah, it does." A moment passed. "Do you ever regret leaving home?"

Alphonse didn't answer right away, studying his brother quietly, then nodded. "I did. But only for awhile. Then I found my home again and followed it here."

Edward's nerves froze and uncoiled, and he blinked quickly, turning his head to hide the way his eyes were suddenly watery. Must be dust, of course. Something in his eye.

"Hey, Brother?" Edward lifted his head at the sound of Alphonse's voice. Alphonse's smile didn't change as he held out his arm to him, beckoning him over. Edward smiled, unable to refuse his brother anything, and pushed away from the doorway.

Alphonse got to his feet and met him halfway, sliding his arms up around his neck tightly and burying his face against his brother's collarbone. Edward wrapped his arms around him, reaching one hand up to pet his hair lightly. It'd gotten long over the last couple years, like his; Edward still was amazed sometimes at how far his brother had gone over the years to try to emulate him, following the old paths their footsteps had left.

His world and gravity shifted under him again as Alphonse looked up and smiled at him, and he rested his forehead against his little brother's, nuzzling him lightly.

Alphonse closed his eyes, humming along quietly with the music as he stood comfortably in Edward's embrace. "I missed you, Brother."

There was that stinging in his eyes again and he swallowed tightly, reaching up his hand to brush some hair away from his brother's face. "I'm not going anywhere. Never again. I promise."

The smile on Alphonse's face widened, and he opened his eyes, looking at Edward. "I know."

The kiss when he leaned in and brushed his lips against Alphonse's was soft, savoring rather than desperately hungry, and Alphonse fitted himself against his older brother tightly, pressing into the kiss with a happy sigh. Tongue and lip lazily clashed, met, touched and teased, and Edward's head spun as he watched his brother's expression, the content pleasure in his hazy, half-lidded eyes; Edward smiled as he broke the kiss finally, resting his forehead against Alphonse's.

Alphonse looked at him a moment, then closed his eyes, smiling peacefully. "You weren't going to bed yet, were you?"

Edward brushed his lips lightly against his brother's. "I was thinking about it. It's late."

A quiet noise in the back of his throat, then Alphonse nipped back against Edward's lips. "Stay with me a little longer?"

Edward smiled. "Always," he whispered, holding his little brother tightly in his arms.


End file.
